Namine's Lie
by Aku8Roku13
Summary: A relationship of Axel and Roxas is threatened by their "Friend" Namine. Telling the little blonde boy lies about Axel just so she can have them all to herself. Axel is enraged and sets on setting her strait. A story of drama and Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Promises**

Maybe she was right. Axel had left for another, and I couldn't do anything about it now. Namine, standing next to me, saying these absurd words that pass through my willing ears as lies, were true. But he had promised me. He even gave me a look in the eyes that could crumble anyone to their knees and beg for forgiveness. Now, looking back at the biggest mistake I had made by refusing it, by finding out that the most important thing just escaped my grasp. Namine was not a liar, so I knew she was telling the truth.

I sat down, my legs swinging off the edge of the sand colored ledge of the clock tower, looking down at Twilight town, Sea Salt Ice cream in my hand. Memories of our previous conversations up here flashed by my mind, Axel even tried holding my hand, but being blind at the time, I refused his touch, his soft caress if his capable hands. I let the ice cream fall to the long distance to the wet gravel path. A tear fell from my blue eyes; Namine had taken a spot next to me, looking down as well.

As if crying could repair the damage he had made to my body now.

Namine looked at me through her light hair, "Are you okay Roxas?"

I looked up at her and smirked darkly, "Does it look like I am?"

She recoiled from my smart-ass remark, "Oh, I'm sorry…"

A sigh escaped my lips, "Namine, _I'm_ sorry."

All she did was nod and look away.

Once again, memories flashed back through my mind. I closed my eyes and released my grip on the edge of the tower. I could feel myself sliding down slowly, then the air rushing past me. Namine's small voice was carried into the wind, making it sound like glass being broken. My golden hair whipped in the wind, almost matching the color of the sky. The sun stood out, the red, glowing sun. The clock tower struck six times, once for every second until I hit the gravel road. Instead of falling down with a splat and a crack, two secure warm arms caught my limp body with a low _oomph_ sound.

I fluttered my eyes open and met a pair of emerald green ones, shining in the red sunlight. They studied my face intently, trying to find the answer to my long fall.

A smile broke across my lips, "Axel…"

Axel's eyes still searched my face. The scent of cinnamon and vanilla wafted around me, which only made me smile wider. "What were you thinking?" He finally asked.

I stared up at his sharp, pale features, his dark tear drop tattoos burned onto his cheeks, right below his green eyes that complimented his red hair. I opened my small mouth to speak, but not finding the words to push out of it.

He let out a sigh, giving me a disapproving look, "If I wouldn't have seen you in time, you could have been dead right now."

The corner of my lips sagged a bit, "I didn't know…I wasn't trying to…"

Axel hushed me, "Don't say anything. Who are you with anyways?"

"Namine."

"Namine?" He looked up at the clock tower, where my perch was. I looked up as well, following his cold gaze. The last thing of Namine I saw was the tail of her white dress as she turned around, walking around the corner of the clock.

After Axel had put me down, I tried going after Namine, but he grabbed my wrist saying that it wasn't a good choice to follow her. Then he offered me something I couldn't resist.

He gave me the look again, his usually hard green eyes softened, "Come back to my apartment Roxas." This isn't the only time he had asked me that question and it isn't the only time I have gone over. We _were_ friends after all…right? So I nodded, smiling widely.

I didn't understand how come I felt good around him when Namine told me that he was already with another and that they were living together. I guess that is just how love works.

Axel's apartment is quaint. Sitting on the second floor I had to climb up a flight of stairs to reach his door. Having a dark color scheme and a mellow mood, I can make myself right at home. Axel opened the forest green door with a golden 8 on it. I stepped through the threshold, smiling at the old scents coming from the apartment.

He closed the door after himself, leaving us in the dark. "What's wrong little man?" Axel asked as he flicked on the living room lights.

My eyes blinked a couple of times to adjust to the bright white lights, "Nothing, it's just that I haven't been here in a long time, you know?" I sat at one of the tall bar stools, leaning against the brown marble.

"I know." He grinned and looked through the fridge. "Want anything?"

I cleared my throat, "Yes, an answer."

Axel looked up with a piece of turkey dangling from his mouth set into a grin, "An answer?" He closed the fridge with his toe, coming to lean on the counter in front of me. "What do you mean Rox?"

My heart gave a little flutter at the sound of my old nickname that we gave each other in sixth grade. I held onto the feeling, the memories. Every time I saw Axel, well since yesterday, my heart skips a beat. I cleared my throat again, "I heard something about you."

"About?" He urged, chewing on the piece of turkey.

I pursed my lips, "Well, I don't know if its true, but I want to make sure." A pause, "Namine told me—"

Axel put his hands up, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back the hell up, don't you know not to trust that bitch anymore? I thought we went through this already."

It was true. Since that day she lied to us about Sora, we knew not to trust her, but she's my friend. I had to. "Axel, Namine doesn't lie to me. I'm her friend."

He snorted, "I'm your friend too and I still lied to you. That doesn't mean shit Rox." Axel took another bite of his turkey slice.

I watched him chew, "Anyways, she told me, well, after what you said."

Axel stopped chewing and swallowed, looking down at the brown marble then. He had said, the day before, that he loved me. I hadn't returned an answer, much less a glance. The room got awkwardly quiet. I shuffled in my chair and it felt like I was underwater, drowning with silence. I decided to go on, "Well, Namine said that you already found another person to love…?" I looked up through my blonde hair in my eyes.

Axel was still looking down. "That's a fucking lie."

"What?" I asked, not sure I heard him correctly.

He looked up at me, his green eyes liquid. "She's fucking lying. I haven't found anyone and I'm not planning to."

I knew that Namine had a crush on me, but I was starting to think that she had taken it too far. She knew I couldn't love her back. She expected the world, I expected Axel. This was turning into more than a crush, this was now obsession. Trying to ruin my life by telling me that Axel had found someone else to love so I could run into her arms, crying and saying that I loved her? It sickened me. "Ax…" I started.

He shushed me, "Let me finish." His green eyes hardened, making me sit up in my chair. "I know I promised you many things."

I nodded.

"I promised you safety. Safety from what's out there waiting to harm you and if you stood by my side, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promised to never hurt you and never lie to you." Axel cracked a smile, "Now I have another."

I smiled, "Another?"

"Yes, _another_," he mocked my voice. "I promise to love you."

My blue eyes shot up to meet his green ones. "What are you saying Axel?"

His hands reached for mine, throwing the piece of turkey in the sink. "I'm saying that I promise to love you. I have never wanted to love another human being more than I want to love you." He held my small hands in his large ones, playing with my skin until he raised goose bumps.

I knew that my brother Sora and his best friend, now boyfriend, Riku were gay, but I didn't find out that Axel was gay until two days ago, when he admitted that he loved me. Being best friends since middle school, he always struck me as the womanizer, the one with all the girls. I stumbled to catch up to him, "You can't promise something like that Axel."

A dark look swept across his pale face, "I just did." Then, slowly, he leaned across the small space separating us, and placed his warm lips on mine. When our lips touched for the first time, my mind exploded with different feelings and thoughts. Soon I found myself kissing him back, my hand instinctively reaching behind his head to tangle itself in his spiky red hair, as if I have done this many times before, but to tell the truth, this was my first kiss. I felt his lips get more urgent on mine, his hand traveled over my shoulder to grab my neck. Axel pulled us apart many times, just to whisper my name, coming in for another kiss soon after. For the first time, I felt complete. Namine's lie fell onto the floor below, sinking into the linoleum forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Sink scene**

It has been a few months in the relationship between the tall red-headed Axel and the golden haired, blue eyed Roxas have been together. Ever since that faithful kiss at Axel's apartment they haven't been anywhere together, well, aside from the restroom of course. Roxas has been spending his nights at Axel's apartment, cuddling, watching movies, and sneaking kisses now and then. Aside from being boyfriends, if that boundary was even established yet, they were a happy couple. Now, Roxas was at school, Axel sitting two seats behind him to his right, and trying to concentrate on Mr. Zexion's lesson of long and boring History. He had his head down on the text book, tapping his chewed on pencil rhythmically with his hand. The short blue-silver haired teacher gave him a look, which meant Pay-attention-or-you're-getting-after-school-detention. Roxas slid up in his seat, an exasperated sigh escaping his lips.

A folded piece of paper landed on his brown desk with a small _thud_. The young man blinked then looked back to where it had come from.

A pair of green eyes met the younger ones blue eyes. Axel grinned, giving him a flirtatious wink. Roxas found himself blushing and quickly turned forward, hiding his face. The red head chuckled in victory as he saw his reaction.

The blonde picked the small folded piece of notebook paper; it still had the remains of when Axel tore it out of his spiral notebook. He opened it slowly and then smiled, his blush getting deeper. On the paper was a small drawing of a heart and two words.

My Heart

Roxas looked back at Axel, smiling. "Thank you." He mouthed. The tattooed man smiled back.

Mr. Zexion cleared his throat, "Roxas and Axel, pay attention."

Two pairs of green and blue eyes flicked up quickly to face the short history teacher. With a smirk, Roxas folded the precious note and tucked it snuggly inside his pocket.

During the five minute break between classes, the short blonde made his way through the tightly packed hallways to the restroom quickly. The two love-struck teenagers didn't have all their classes together, which Roxas felt was terrible, for when they moved onto another class, the red head would usually carry the younger ones books for him. Now, standing in front of the small residue covered mirror in the smelly boy's restroom he felt Axel's letter burn in his pocket. Roxas took it out quickly, eager to see it again. As he unfolded it he heard the restroom clear, the bell on the verge of ringing. He looked up at the small mirror and let out a surprised yelp.

Axel stood, leaning tall and mighty against the white tiled walls. His long pale arms were crossed across his broad chest.

The young blue eyed blonde smiled all of a sudden, a slight wave of blush settling across his cheeks and nose. "Axel…"

He ran a pale hand through his red spiky hair, "Well, well, well Roxas, looks like we're alone." His soft seductive voice echoed through the empty restroom, making Roxas gulp.

Roxas nodded, lost in his emotions. "The bell's about to ring, we should get going." He said, quickly putting the note in his pocket and turning to go through the small turn that led back to the hallway.

Suddenly an arm blocked the young one's path, making him stop dead in his tracks. He stared at the arm, looking at Axel. The flame lover wore an impish grin, "You aren't going no where Rox." A long pale finger coaxed Roxas' chin up to face the tall man. He leaned in slowly; planting a passionate kiss on the blonde's parted lips. The shorter one had to stand on the balls of his feet, but was still not tall enough to meet eye to eye. Axel wrapped his hands around the young ones upper arms, pulling him up and sitting him down on the sink. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel's thin waist, pulling his tall body closer. Axel returned his eagerness by letting his soft tongue explore the blonde's mouth. The feeling of Axel's tongue gently grazing his made the blonde moan quietly.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing~

Both jumped at the sound of the tardy bell, letting go of each other quickly. Roxas pulled back and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "We should…yeah we should be going…"

Axel approved quickly, "Yeah, yeah to um…class."

The blonde smiled and hopped off the sink. The tall red head looked down at him, giving him a small grin. "Bye Roxas."

"Bye Axel…." And with a quick kiss on the lips, they parted ways.

The younger one of the two didn't even know what to make of all the kisses they have shared in the past weeks. He shook his head, trying to dislodge the assumptions of Axel just playing a joke on him with this. Roxas could remember that Axel was always the jokester in the group, pulling pranks with Demyx, always kidding. What if he is doing this now? No. Stop that.

He walked up to his locker and quickly put in the combination, opening it with a quick motion. His sapphire eyes kept on the floor, mindlessly grabbing and putting things into his locker, not aware of the dirty blonde standing next to him.

Demyx waved a hand in front of the slightly dazed blond teenager, "Buddiiiieeeee?" He smiled at him enthusiastically and smacked him across the head.

Roxas blinked a couple of times and finally looked up at his friend with the dirty blond mullet/Mohawk hairdo. "Oh…hey Demyx, what's up?"

The taller one laughed, "Are you okay Roxas? `Cause it seems that you have lost your balls. Oh and by the way, you're English book doesn't go on top of your lunch dude."

The younger one looked at his locker for the first time and cussed under his breath. His text book had been placed on top of his sack lunch, which was now leaking onto the floor, making a pool of liquid at his feet. "Shit…" He murmured and took the soggy brown bag out and closed his locker.

Demyx laughed, "So, with _that_ being said, now you can _surely_ come to eat with Riku, Sora, Kairi, Namine and I huh?" He smiled widely, looking at him with two emerald eyes.

"I don't know Demyx, I kind of promised Axel that I would eat with—" The blond begun then forgot that they haven't told them…and weren't planning onto because Demyx…well…had a crush on the rebellious red-head that Roxas had fallen madly in love with.

The dirty blonde's eyes shot up quickly to meet two sapphire orbs, "Axel? I thought you didn't like him."

_Lie Roxas lie! If you tell him now he will surely slaughter you!_ "Oh, um, well I needed help with my math work, so he promised to tutor me. We decided to study over lunch today. I know it's wrong that _he_ is teaching _me_, but Axel _does_ have his own smarts… I'm kind of using the poor guy." Roxas ranted. "Just don't tell him that I am, it'll make it seem like I just want to talk to him because of that. Ha! Stupid ass!"

Demyx spoke up, "HE IS _NOT_ A STUPID—" Then he covered his lips. "I mean…okay." The taller one always had the mind to speak up to his crush whenever someone spoke ill of Axel. It plainly gave it away.

Roxas passed by the trashcan and tossed the soggy bag of his used-to-be-tuna-sandwich. "Hahahaha, okay, well see you later Demyx! Sorry I can't make it!" And with that he was out the front doors, leaving a blushing and jealous dirty blond standing in the middle of the hallway like an idiot.


End file.
